


Interlude: Exclusive Interview [Podfic]

by whatomen



Series: Jason Todd - Collector of Strays [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatomen/pseuds/whatomen
Summary: An exclusive interview. [Podfic version]





	Interlude: Exclusive Interview [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlude: Exclusive Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782077) by [whatomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatomen/pseuds/whatomen). 



> Both interludes now have a corresponding podfic.

**Listen**  
  


**Text:** [Interlude: Exclusive Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782077)

 **Author:** [whatomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatomen/pseuds/whatomen)

 **Reader:** [whatomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatomen/pseuds/whatomen)

 **Length:** Approx. 10 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/egro13jbhi18z66/InterludeInterview.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a2ik7ijy0ax2jwu/InterludeInterview.m4b/file)  
__


End file.
